


The Thirst Collection

by Adventurer515



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Bc that's the only thing im thirsty for, M/M, No Blood, Scifell trash dump lol, Selfcest, Swearing, Violence, Will mostly be scifell, feeding??, hand holding, im sorry, non consensual soul fondling, nothing too graphic, oh shit it got bad, slight non consent, so many aus and prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventurer515/pseuds/Adventurer515
Summary: For my dehydrated needs, and your dehydrated needs. We can share here. I'm not a barbarian.==================One Shot Summary: Science grimaced, stepping inside the blood stained floor of the basement with his nasal bone scrunched and his shoulders stiff. It smelled heavily of fresh blood and dust covered the grey floors. The vampires were released only minutes ago and it sent the entire building into panic. It made scientists ditch any security measures they prepared beforehand.That left him, Gaster and a handful of scientist left to try and stop them all from escaping.





	1. You Idiot

Edge slipped out of his room and closed the door gently behind him. It was three in the morning and if the old man caught him sneaking around the lab, who knows what kind of conclusions he’ll think up. Fucking bastard… He grumbled a little as he moved silently under the darkness of the labs, unable to sleep no matter how hard he tried.  

He walked past rooms where the lights were turned off with just barely a flicker of his eye lights. No one should be asleep at this hour, he figured as he entered the stairwell and taking a shortcut up the steps to the next floor and walking down the hallway. So it came as a surprise to him when he found his double still at the labs at this hour, hunched over his work with a pen slipping from his fingers and an empty cup of coffee sitting at his desk.

He shook his head as he entered the only lit room left in the labs, contemplating whether or not he should go wake him up or not. Deciding on the former, he tried to shake the other awake. “Hey, nerd. Wake up,” Science groaned, stirring a little before stubbornly going back to sleep. Edge frowned, rolling his eyes.

“Yer a stubborn prick, y’know that?” he grumbled, taking the other’s glasses off and placing it next to the empty coffee mug. Science grinned slightly, half-asleep, and tilting his head up slightly to look up at him with half-lidded eyes.

“Well, it takes one to know one,” he said, laughing a little as Edge grunted in annoyance. “Anyway.. What time is it?”

“Three in the morning,” he replied, eyes flickering to the digital clock at the far wall of the room before glancing back down at the other skeleton. “Why the fuck are you still here?” Science closed his eyes and hummed slightly in thought.

“So Alphys already left, huh?” he asked and Edge nodded moving around a little, tapping the wooden desks covered in scratch papers and long strings of data printed on it. “I’m assuming that’s a yes,”

“Assumed right, nerd,” he said, picking up one of the sheets of paper that held barely legible handwriting and symbols he couldn’t for the life of him recognize. He put it back down. He could ask Science in the morning or something.

“Heh, awesome,” he drawled out with self-satisfaction of assuming right, a small proud smile on his face. He smirked, walking back to his desk. What a fucking dork. “Anyway… why aren’t you asleep yet?”

“Couldn’t sleep, simple as that,” he replied with a shrug. He received narrowed eye sockets in suspicion and he rolled his eyes and waved his concern off. “Don’t worry about it. ‘Sides I wasn’t the one passed out on their desk,”

“Fifteen minutes…I told myself just fifteen minutes, dammit,” he muttered under his breath as he straightened himself from the desk and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Yeah, fifteen minutes my ass,” he said, amused as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Anyway, I’ll just get going. You should head home and continue whatever you started,”

“And what’ll you be doing? Brood around the lab until Gaster kicks you out of the halls?” he said, with a grin as he moved to get his glasses from next to his coffee mug and placing it on his nasal bone.

‘Yes,’ Edge’s mind quickly supplied for him but his unrelenting pride had him biting his tongue and glaring at Science with a scowl. “What- no. Fuck that old man,” he grumbled, crossing his arms over his ribs.

“Your continued hatred for my boss amuses me,” he said, with a small laugh in his voice. “C’mon. He isn’t that bad,”

He huffed, shaking his head. “Nah, he’s a complete asshole,” he said with finality in his voice. “You’re just too head over heels infatuated with his intelligence or whatever to see it for yourself,” Science rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I don’t have a crush on the doctor, Edge,” he replied with a light blue flush on his cheeks, turning away. “It’s admiration,”

He stared back at him disbelievingly with a disgusted look on his face before shaking his head. “Yeah, whatever,” he said with a little more bite than necessary, and turning around to leave. “Keep telling yourself that,”

Yeah, it’s admiration his fucking ass. He could count how many times his alternate self did anything and everything to please that bastard and it was fucking disgusting how Gaster would sometimes manipulate that generosity. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. What a huge a-

He stiffened suddenly but surprisingly didn’t pull his hand away when bony fingers gently wrapped around one of his hands. He turned to face his companion sharply, shock written all over his features. “What are you-”

Science immediately let go, realizing what he did. He moved away and looked away sheepishly, a bright blue blush on his cheeks. “Shit, sorry,” he apologized, not looking up at him. “That came out of nowhere... Just- Just pretend that never happened, yeah?”

Edge just nodded, his own cheeks a bright red. “Yeah, yeah,” he said as he looked down, ignoring the tingling feeling in his hand and just shoved it in his pocket. “What did you want anyway?”

The other just shook his head in response. “Nothing, I just y’know..” he scratched the side of his face awkwardly before shrugging. “You’re just going to brood alone, so might as well enjoy the company, right?” He chuckled nervously for a bit before looking down. “I dunno, it’s stupid. Sorry…”

He stopped, thinking for a second before shaking his head and pulling a chair from another desk. “Yeah, fine. Then move it, nerd,” he grumbled, not looking at him in the eye as he nudged his chair with his foot.

“What? Seriously?” Science asked, head snapping up to look at him in shock to make sure he wasn’t just pulling his leg. Edge rolled his eyes, placing his chair next to him and sitting down.

“Yeah, no shit,” he said, leaning on the chair and moving to place his feet up on the desk. His eyes flickered to the other skeleton, half expecting to be chastised, but was instead met with his bright and grinning face. He turned away. “God, stop looking at me like that. Else I’ll leave you here alone,” 

“Fine, fine,” he replied, leaning back on his own chair. “Just never thought I’d see the day,” 

“What day?” he asked, raising a brow bone in confusion. 

Science laughed slightly, winking at him.“The day you don’t act like a prissy asshole of course,” Edge huffed, punching him on the shoulder lightly with a small glare as the other laughed. 

His mouth quirked slightly. “Shut up, nerd,” 


	2. Budding Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banter and flirting for free stuff in this shitty flower shop AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i have never been in a flower shop. an american or whatever western ekek ya'll have. dunno if like half of these things actually happen but for whatever purposes it's happening

It started, he supposed, in one of the hotter summer days in the middle of July in which the sun was more than just a bright speck in the sky and the pavement was burning coal on a hot grill. Everyone was indoors or stupid enough to be outside. He would usually be the former, having enough sense to not be that stupid, but he was obviously the latter.

He stopped in front of a quaint, hole-in-the-wall flower shop just a few blocks away from his shitty apartment in one of the shadier parts of town. It was old, poorly maintained and was probably close to shutting down. Nonetheless, he pushed the heavy glass door open anyway, hearing the light ringing of the bell as he entered. Looking around, he found it was modest at best with rotting floor boards and littered with leaves and petals with pots covering most of the floor making moving nearly impossible to do.

“Fuck-” he said, nearly tripping on one of the pots on the floor and just barely catching himself, arms out as his eye sockets squeezed shut in an instinctive brace for impact. He stumbled to the counter blindly before cracking his eye sockets open with a relieved sigh. “Shit. Why the fuck was that there?”

He shook his head, and looked at the empty counter with papers messily scattered everywhere, a cup of coffee, already cold and half empty, sat at the edge of the desk next to a bell. He squinted, finding something scribbled on the side of the bell, ‘ring me’. He scowled slightly before reaching over the counter and tapping the bell a couple of times. He withdrew his hand and waited, leaning on the counter slightly. A beat of silence passed before a crash was heard from deeper inside and a soft groan was heard.

"What the... fuck?" he furrowed his brows in confusion as he leaned on the counter to get a better look at what was going on behind the door. A skeleton walked out of the door, clothes ruffled and eyes half lidded with a sleepy, sheepish grin on his face as he walked over to the counter.

"Sorry, erm," he drawled out slowly and yawned. "Hey," Edge scowled, easing from the counter and tapping his fingers on the scratched up wood.

"Yeah, hey," he said, looking at the name tag pinned to his t-shirt. It read "Sans" in a quickly scribbled handwriting on a crumpled up piece of paper. "I'm here for some flowers,"  he grunted out, and the cashier nodded, rubbing his eye sockets a little before moving to a push some of the mess off of his work space.

"What kind?" he asked, not looking up at him as he started to segregate some of his papers from one another and picking up the cold coffee from the edge of the desk and sipping it. He cringed, eyebrows scrunching, and hurriedly put it back down.

“I don’t know,” he said, crossing his arms as he thought of what the flowers should be. “Something pretty,” The florist looked up at him, an unspoken question behind those eye sockets but he nodded nonetheless, a small grin pulling at his mouth.

“Oh? Who’s it for?” the florist lightly teased, as he crouched down behind the counter and reached for a clear book filled with different flowers, types and meanings. He pulled himself up and flipped to a page of brightly colored posies, sliding it to him, and then looked up, winking. “Got a hot date?”

He scoffed, leaning on the counter with his elbow propped up and his fingers flicking through the different flower types. “Nah, it’s for my brother,” he said before looking up at the amused florist and winking. "But I'm open this Friday though,"

'Sans' snorted, pushing his glasses up his nasal bone and turning away from him, moving to water a patch of flowers that started to wilt. "Ha, ha," he replied, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Try again next time, bud. You ain't gettin' a free bouquet,"

Dammit. Worth a try.

He scowled, looking back down at the different flower pictures. "This one," He pointed at one of the only flowers he could differentiate - a rose. The florist looked over, giving him a skeptical look. "I guess 6 would be fine,"

"Okay..." he said, eyes flickering down to look at his choice before grinning up at him. "Want it to be red too?" Edge furrowed his brows in confusion before realization dawned on him.

"What the fuck, no!" he growled, glaring daggers at the florist who was busily trying to muffle his laughter with a hand as he started to lean heavily on the counter. "Any other color, fuck you,"

"I'll have to decline to that," he replied, moving to leave the inside of the counter using a small, outward swinging door just by his feet and scuffled out of the small hole. "Appreciate the offer though," He winked at him before moving to one of the pots with floral snips in hand and crouching down.

Edge smirked before crossing his arms and turning on his back to lean against the counter. He eyed the busy working florist before shrugging to himself. "Didn't mean it that way, but if you want-"

_SNAP._

The floral snips cut into one of the rose's stems and the beautiful flower fell onto Sans' hand. He didn't waste any time to blunt the thorns before moving to the next one. "Nah, too busy," he replied, not even sparing him a glance. "Besides... I don't date customers,"

"Oh? Why?" he asked, one brow quirked as his eye lights shone with genuine curiosity. "You ain't secretly a stripper or anything, are ya? Because if you are, that just makes it all the be-"

"I'm not a stripper!" the florist cried out, a bright blush adorned his cheeks as his hands were frozen, mid-cut on the last rose for his bouquet. His eyes were blown wide and his mouth on the defense, readily denying the accusation. It was cute. "It's just..." He looked away, cutting the last rose and picking it up after dealing with the thorns. "Policy,"

"Bullshit,"  he said, a knowing look in his eyes. He turned to him, cheeks burning an even brighter shade of blue as he nervously clutched the roses in one hand and pushed the door of the counter open with the other, crawling through and appearing on the other side.

"Well, those are the facts," he said with finality, moving to wrap the roses into a bright bouquet for aesthetic. He grabbed plastic and the rough wrapping paper they used for flowers and a ribbon to finish. "Ya gotta face the facts,"

"Nah, those aren't the facts," he said, following him with his eyes, mesmerized by how quickly he wrapped the roses and tied it with a ribbon. In the end, it was as pretty as can be. "If those were the facts, you wouldn't be blushing as much,"

"Shut up," he grumbled, cutting the ribbon and marveling at his work before turning to the other and huffing, moving towards him and placing the flowers on the counter and reaching deep inside it to pull out a receipt pad and writing down on it. "Your name?"

"Yours," he said with a wicked grin, watching as the other stuttered in his writing and his eyes looked anywhere but his. He howled with laughter, eyes squeezing shut. "Damn, your fucking face!" He continued to laugh, ignoring the wilting glare from the other.

"Fuck you, fine," he said, his hold on his pen tightening as his face scrunched up in irritation. He started writing on the paper with more force than necessary, angrily scribbling something on the small piece of paper and covering it with his hand like a grade-schooler taking a spelling test.

"Wait," he said, watching as he finished writing the receipt and ripping it from the pad and sending narrowed eye sockets at him, white pin pricks bright and irritated. "You're serious?!" He giggled a little, a wide grin on his face.

"Shut up," he said, holding his hand out. "It's 5 dollars," He stopped his laughing and stared at the other with wide eyes. That's cheap as shit. His grin widened and he reached into his pant's pockets and dumped the coins onto his hand.

"That's cheap," he said, ignoring the glare that was sent his way. "Now I know where I'm going for flowers from now on," He retrieved sixteen quarters, six nickels and two dimes from the clump and sliding the rest of the coins towards him.

"Don't you even dare," he said, a frown on his and a crease on his brows in obvious irritation. The pale white bone was still flushed with a light blue that made Edge grin even wider.

"Aw," he said, tutting a little as he pocketed the rest of his coins - most of which consisted of pennies that he brought to hopefully get rid of - without breaking eye contact. "Trying to get rid of a customer? That's not how you run a business,"

He huffed, handing him his flowers and receipt before turning on his heel and leaving. Edge laughed silently under his breath and moved to leave the store, looking at the brightly colored yellow roses as he did. Boss is gonna be so pissed at the bright colors but he suspects that the florist chose the most annoying, sunniest color to choose from. Nonetheless, it was a beautiful and delicate flower in its own right. He cradled the bouquet in one arm - it was still 5 fucking dollars -  and looked at the receipt, the handwriting messy and stuck together and just barely legible.

'Asshole Hot Topic Reject' was written on the top of the paper where his name should be and he couldn't help but snort a little, probably catching the eye of several passersby as he laughed by himself.

That annoying prick.

He flipped the receipt to the other side, expecting something more to be written on the flimsy piece of paper and frowned when he didn't find anything else written. He scowled slightly, surprisingly disappointed by this.

Well, he'll have to find more reasons to visit the small flower shop now then.


	3. The Vampire AU Nobody Asked For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science grimaced, stepping inside the blood stained floor of the basement with his nasal bone scrunched and his shoulders stiff. It smelled heavily of fresh blood and dust covered the grey floors. The vampires were released only minutes ago and it sent the entire building into panic. It made scientists ditch any security measures they prepared beforehand. 
> 
> That left him, Gaster and a handful of scientist left to try and stop them all from escaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or a kink riddled one shot that popped in my head like a year ago and just festered.

Science grimaced, stepping inside the blood stained floor of the basement with his nasal bone scrunched and his shoulders stiff. It smelled heavily of fresh blood and dust covered the grey floors. The vampires were released only minutes ago and it sent the entire building into panic. It made scientists ditch any security measures they prepared beforehand. 

That left him, Gaster and a handful of scientist left to try and stop them all from escaping. 

The plan was simple. Activate emergency lockdown, trap the vampires inside and lure them back inside their cells. It would have been a perfect plan if the main control panel wasn't wrecked in the scramble. One of them had to manually turn it on, and he just had to volunteer… Fuck.

Science brought out a walkie talkie from his lab coat and pressed the button on the side, and whispered into it. "Okay doc, what am I supposed to do again?" He let go of the button with a soft buzz that echoed throughout the room and he swallowed nervously. 

"There's a manual lockdown button in the guard’s station. Just one press and it will start immediately,” came the reply and he nodded stiffly, slipping the walkie talkie back inside his pocket and taking cautious steps forward, eyes flickering everywhere and shoulders tense, every sound making him turn sharply in every direction. 

It was like a horror movie reel, or maybe a thriller, where the protagonist had to risk their life to protect others and make a noble sacrifice. He wasn’t a protagonist type though. He was that deuteragonist that followed the main character wherever he went and survived by the time the credits rolled in. 

So suffice to say, he was way out of his league and didn’t know how to react when he was grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall. The smell of blood and the impact made him dazed and confused as the hand around his neck squeezed at it tightly and his ribcage being crushed. He let out a soft groan, blinking rapidly. 

Honestly, he should be screaming and alerting everyone. He should be kicking and trying to push whoever this was off of him but he was vividly aware of who- no, what- was keeping him down. He reeked of fresh blood, an obvious indication, and the grip around his neck was unnaturally strong. 

It was a vampire. 

Right then he realized he was so fucked, that he screamed. The other’s grip around his neck tightened, making him gasp as he clawed at the hands in desperation to get the hands off. He kicked at the wall, scratched at it, as he struggled and flailed as instincts finally kicked in. It was a useless effort though because the vampire drew back and slammed him right back against the wall, making him gasp sharply in pain as a loud crack drew his attention.

The vampire didn’t care though as he moved closer to him. His other hand was at the hem of his shirt, uncomfortably implying exactly what he wanted. “Hey sweetheart,” a low and husky voice whispered next to his skull  and he shuddered, trying to find it in himself to continue the fight but deep down, he knew it was useless. He could always try taking a shortcut and escaping, but it seems that the other knew exactly what he was thinking. “Don’t even try escaping. Even if you succeed, I’d be able to sniff you out and dust you before you had a chance to step back outside,” 

Ah, yes. He was so fucked at that point he shouldn’t even care. But he still clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. A small stream of marrow flowed freely from his forehead and his glasses were cracked and it was hard to see, but he still bit back, “Like a literal bloodhound, then. Figured as much. That’s all your species does anyway,” 

He figured angering him and pissing him off before his inevitable death was enough to quicken the process. Move it along so he could just die already. The other just chuckled darkly in amusement though and grinned, pulling down his collar and pressing his teeth against his clavicle. 

“And how about yours?” he asked as his hand pushed past his shirt and moved up his spine, rubbing up his lumbar vertebrae making him tense and bite back a yelp in surprise. “We kill to survive, to live. It’s a necessity. But all you do is kill without reason,” He grabbed his soul from inside his ribcage and brought it out. 

“H-Hey! No, stop!” he said, kicking his legs out blindly and loosely trying to get a hold of his soul back but it was no use. He just grinned broadly and pressed a thumb down on the pale, white heart and watched as Science’s movements stuttered to a pause as his eye lights turned into pinpricks in his eye sockets. His breath hitched as the other rubbed his finger against the soft ectoplasmic flesh, color blossoming on his cheek bones. 

“Think of this as equivalent exchange,” he whispered, blowing a puff of air into his ear hole and grinning at him. “Do onto others what you’d have others do onto you. It’s fitting, yeah? Just because you work for that old bastard doesn’t mean you’re above consequence,” 

The vampire brought his soul to his teeth, and he shuddered. “Wait, wait, stop-” Science choked as the hand around his neck tightened and he clenched his eyes shut, trashing. “Calm down sweetheart,” he said, licking his teeth with a wide smirk. “Nothing too bad. Just gotta borrow a lil something…”

He gasped sharply, whimpering, when a tongue pressed against his soul and licked up its soft exterior. It was slow and distracting, making his eye sockets fall shut and slow his trashing to halt. It felt good, his bones heating under his clothes at the ministrations and his soul fluttering in the other’s hand.

Should he care? He should, but he doesn’t. The pain and the bruises were ebbing at his common sense, and the arousal was better than the pain and the fear. It’ll be over soon anyway. Just let him do it, hope he doesn’t dust in the process and activate the lockdown. 

Oh, right. The lockdown.

His eyes snapped open and flickered over to the guard station. It was just a few metres away and it would take him probably a few seconds to activate it. But then what? He would still be trapped with a vampire with no way to get out… 

Well…he’ll take those chances. 

With one last surge of energy and adrenaline, he took a shortcut out of the vampire’s grip and stumbled to press the button on the control panel. It was only a couple more steps before he fell to the floor, and he felt a strong pressure on his entire being as he grimly realized that he didn’t have his soul. His eyes looked up to find the vampire looming over him, soul being gripped tightly in one hand and an annoyed look on his face.

“Are those glasses just for show, brainiac?” he asked, not letting go of the grip he had on his soul. “Because that sure was a dumbass move ya pulled there,” He walked over to him, and he instantly felt the eerie drip of fear run down his spine as he stared at those blazing crimson eyes and razor-sharp teeth. 

“Was worth a shot,” he murmured, narrowing his eyes up at the other. “Given, it was idiotic. I deserve an award for trying,” He raised a brow at him, irritation melting away and being replaced with a wide grin. 

“An award you say?” he asked, walking over towards him and looked at him with a malice flickering in those eye sockets. He loosened his grip on his soul but looked down at him with a sneer. “Well, whatever you say sweetheart. Just so you know, you did ask for it,” Science looked at him with confusion before widening his eyes as he opened his mouth and bit down on the soul without warning. 

It was painful. All white hot, searing pain that caused him to scream and writhe in agony, his eye lights shook in their sockets as sweat beaded on his skull. His hands tightened into fists and he curled in on himself, dots dancing in his vision. His entire being burned and he could feel his HP dropping, his soul cracking under the other’s harsh treatment. 

He must have looked pathetic. Screaming and trashing, begging for the pain to stop but his pleas were all but heard as the other just bit harder, piercing the ectoplasmic flesh and lapping up the magic leaking out. Tears pricked at his eye sockets and his voice grew hoarse from screaming. No one heard him, no one cared. 

Somewhere at the back of his fogged up mind, he was reminded of all the times he heard these same screams, these same pleas, in these very rooms. He didn’t think much of it then, but it rang to him at this very moment. It was so utterly ironic that he was going to die the very same way he saw them die. 

Was this karma? Probably. Did he deserve this? Probably. Was he going to die?

...Probably. 

Those probability lessons he learned in high school sure didn’t help him now. Nor did those English papers they required him to do to pass the grade level. What a bummer. With all the death they required him to read, you’d expect him to at least be prepared for this. Well, he supposed he was. He was waiting for life to flash before his very eyes like in those books.

Maybe he wasn’t a deuteragonist that survived by the end of the film like Han Solo, but rather the Obi Wan Kenobi that died trying to buy the heroes the time to escape. Problem was, he wasn’t a hero at all. Nor was he the wise old mentor like Obi Wan. 

He just… existed.

Fresh out of college and excited that he was employed as one of the Royal Scientist’s assistants. Stroke of luck? Maybe. Maybe it was the tie that Papyrus got him for the interview? It was nerdy but it exuded all sorts of formal in all the best ways. He knew exactly what he needed... And maybe it distracted Gaster from noticing his nervousness? Probably not but he could only dream.

It hurt to move, but he felt his mouth twitch into a grin before falling into a frown on second thought. What would happen to them now? If the vampires left, it would be impossible to contain them all again. They’d all go into hiding and all the hard work that’s been built up for years would suffer. And what about Papyrus? If this same thing happened to him too? Could he bare the idea of him dying the way he was now? 

With that thought, he pushed himself up. His bones ached and just breathing hurt everything. It was only a couple of steps, he could do it. He just had to drag himself across the floor and press the button. He lifted an arm and painstakingly dragged his body across the floor, not even realizing that the pain started to deteriorate in his adrenaline rush. 

Two metres… One metre…

Was that dust? Was that his own dust? He was dying anyway so fuck it. He pushed himself up, breathing heavily as he did so. His vision was swimming and he nearly stumbled as he tried to look in vain for the right button. It was bright red, surrounded by yellow and black caution tape with the words “EMERGENCY” on it. How the heck-

Oh. 

He reached his hand out. It was so close, the red actually burning his eyes, and it was just a touch away as he tried his damnedest to reach the button. He barely touched it, but alarms instantly started ringing all around him and lights flashing bright red. 

He blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I know that someone already made a scifell vampire au on tumblr but this is separate and is like no way based on theirs (except for that magic sucking from the soul bit like damn if u are reading this, thank you. you are great. someone please send them my regards)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Y'all this got way too gay, way too fast. Like I'm more into hand holding as compared to full blown sexy times. This is a revamped version of a one shot I posted in Wattpad like last year. You can read it here: http://my.w.tt/UiNb/HI3g1no1PD (this has cuddling and it's even gayer)


End file.
